Beauty Lost
by Jayde Malao
Summary: Desolate and forgotten. Lost and found. Loved, then destroyed. Yuki Tora faces dangers she and her two friends only dreamt of, but after finding where her former boyfriends loyalties lie, how can she survive the fall? M for later chapters! KakuzuxOC OCxOC
1. Bloody Mirror

_Desolate and forgotten. Lost and found. Loved, then destroyed_._ Yuki Tora faces dangers she and her two friends only dreamt of, but after finding where her former boyfriends loyalties lie, how can she survive the fall?_

Chapter One: Bloody Mirror

I stared blankly ahead, acting as though the soft blue swirls on my wallpaper were mesmerizing. I heard my phone ring distantly. My soul was detached from my body. I saw everything in slow motion. My tall and lanky earthly body shook slightly, a twitch, wanting my soul back. I felt no pain, no hot tears begging to stream down my face. Looking at the empty shell that formerly was my body, I leaned down, looking at the hair I had just dyed red. My empty, glassy green eyes and my tear-streaked face, the ones I had never seen as beautiful. And yet, that is what _he_ had called me. _Beautiful_. The word that every girl in the world loved to hear, all except me, because I never saw it as true. My face was heart-shaped, which I guess was okay, but had always thought that my nose was too long, or my cheeks were too puffy, like a child's.

I remember the feeling of the cold, sharp knife splitting the skin, piercing my stomach, there was pain. So much pain, I knew I would die. It wasn't as though many would miss me, sure my best friend Tsuki, and maybe Hitomi. My mother wouldn't. After all, earlier that year she told me life would be better off with me dead. Maybe my first love, Ai would care a bit, probably not much though. And my first kiss, Leo, maybe he'd care, but he was still in the relationship with the girl who controls him, the relationship he never told me about. But _him_, the one I swore I loved, more than my life. More than my entire being on this hate-filled world. He wouldn't care. He'd move on, forget about me, never remembering, or looking back upon that bond I had believed we shared.

Closing my eyes, I wished I could see him, just one last look. When I opened my eyes, there he was. Sitting on his bed, head in hands. I noticed I was in a mirror, in his same position, on my fancy white blouse, I could see the residue of red. The blood from my earthly wound, transferring onto my ghostly body, to show him the suffering I just endured. My eyes clouded, looking blankly ahead, replaying the scene of my death in front of him. Looking up, I saw his dark brown eyes, which I had loved so much, widen in shock at my deadened expression. My small kitchen knife, going through the muscles in my stomach, and he saw the blood, a single small red droplet slid down the mirror, a show to tell him, I was no longer there. I watched him get up, to try and grab my soul, it was too late, his hand collided with the mirror, and it shattered, however, one piece still held a part of that scene, my eyes, he would watch that one piece, wishing to see me alive, just for one more time. Watching the tears slide silently down my cheeks. The rest of the mirror was covered in blood, a mix of mine and his.

I then saw Tsuki, listening to music on her iPod, dancing along with Toy-Box. She looked up, and saw me sitting on her bed, as she shrieked, picked up the phone, and dialed my cell phone. Obviously, I would not pick up. Finally, I was standing in front of Hitomi. Her golden eyes were staring pointedly at her music as she attempted to master a fifth instrument, the trombone. Glancing up, she saw me, saw the blood on my clothes, and screamed, her brother John ran in, and saw me for the briefest of moments, while I nodded, and disappeared, disappearing into dark, eternal bliss.

The blackness engulfed me, was I in hell? Or the in-between? What was happening to me?

"You are in neither. Your body lives, but has been transformed. As a living creature, you never knew true beauty, and therefore, must learn what it feels like to have people run from the sight of you. Hate you, and prove what a good life you had in the real world."

"Uh-huh. Do I know you? Who is this?" I glance around, no one was there.

"I am Umi. Demon, creator of life and death. And of punishment." The voice said.

I could feel a sharp, burning sensation, thin streaks of scars ran up my cheeks, I screamed in agony as they were held together by stitches. The whites of my eyes turned black as midnight, and the iris was a pale grey with a shiny black slitted pupil. More scars criss-crossed over my body, as I fell to the ground. Then I felt nothing. The rushing of a stream was loud and clear, and I looked up to see a pale blue sky. Birds chirped down at me. I heard two men walking towards me. One arguing loudly, swearing and praising a God named Jashin. The other was debating how Jashin was non-existent, and that money was the only thing that mattered. I hid swiftly behind a tree, as I had taught myself years ago. Peeking around the corner, I saw a pale-skinned albino man, holding a scythe, and the other with stitches on his wrists.

**TOGM, you are probably disappointed that I had little dialogue. Also, a little competition for my readers without their OCs already in this story *BOO READER AND ANBU'S GODLEN LIONESS* if you can guess the one food I refuse to eat, I will put in the OC of your choice. Send me a message and fill out this form:**

**Name:_**

**Age:_**

**Relations:_**

**Special abilities (if any):_**

**Ninja Rank:_**

**Demon: yes/ no if so, what?**

**Relation to anyone in story?:_**

**Physical description:_**

**Personality:_**


	2. Mistakes of a Young Teenager

_Desolate and forgotten. Lost and found. Loved, then destroyed_._ Yuki Tora faces dangers she and her two friends only dreamt of, but after finding where her former boyfriends loyalties lie, how can she survive the fall? And what will happen when she meets new people?_

Chapter 2: Mistakes of a Young Teenager_  
_

"What the fuck Kakuzu! Why the hell do you insist on these fucking bounties? That damn leader of ours said to quit fucking around!" The albino man complained to his partner loudly. I flinched, my ears had always been sensitive, but this was amplified by a hell of a lot. I crouched down, covering my ears, feeling a cloth headband-like thing holding my hair up, and accidentally snapping a twig in half, I could still hear the albino man rambling, and, with a little luck, they might not have heard it. Too bad that darn Umi-Kami decided not to let me have any luck today.

"Shut up for a minute would you Hidan? I heard something!" Kakuzu snapped at his partner as he started looking around. I poked my head out from behind the tree, and made the disastrous mistake of locking eyes with the albino.

"Kakuzu! I found someone!" He yelled over his shoulder at his partner. I felt my eyes getting wide. _Oh Umi-Kami, please, help me! __**Nope, you're on your own here Tora, Yuki. **__Damn..._ I looked up from my thoughts and saw two pairs of Zori sandals.

"Whats a Kirigakure kunoichi doing so far from home?" Asked a gruff voice. I looked up, shaking slightly.

"W-what?" I asked, my voice wavering only slightly as I tried to be strong.

"You're a Kirigakure ninja aren't you? Well, what are you doing so far from home girl?" The man spat out.

"I d-don't know of any K-kirgakure…" I trailed off, confused as to what was going on in this strange place. The gruff man, yanked me up by my collar, his stitched hands threatening to tighten around my throat any second if he saw any trace of a lie. I finally lifted my bloodied face up to meet his gaze.

"Holy shit, Kakuzu, she looks like you." The albino said, in complete shock, "Well, I mean, you kinda covered in blood with pupils, and they're… HOLY SHIT THEY'RE SLITTED. Damn, looks painful girl, and looks like fun." I grimaced at his maniacal smile.

"Shut up dumbass!" I shrieked at him, "It wasn't _fun_ at all! This is my fucking _punishment_ from the Gods!" My eyes held a new determination that I had never known. "This is _my punishment_ for _leaving _my _friends, family, and loved ones!_" I screamed, kicking out at Kakuzu, hitting him in the stomach, which had ultimately no effect, except for causing my rage to be taken down a notch, and his to be taken up a bit. I felt his hand closing around my throat, and I was losing oxygen and brain power quickly. I felt my eyes become wide, and their spark of life was vanishing quickly. I grasped his hand and tried to pull him off me, my body was burning. _Its not fair! Why do I have to die TWICE? Why Umi-Kami? WHY?_ I felt something strange coming out of my back from my frantic thoughts, a pair of rough, leathery wings. I tried to screech out in pain, but with the minimal amount of oxygen in my body I could not reach the point of vocally announcing the horrible sensation. Kakuzu didn't even flinch. I twitched my new wings feebly. _No, please._ I silently begged him. _I don't know anything at all. Where I am, who you are, nothing. I WANT TO LIVE!_ I felt the hand being released from my throat, and I collapsed onto the forest floor, gasping for breath.

"You're lucky girl. We have orders not to collect anyone else. But we'll be back." He promised gutturally. I meekly nodded, terrified. I could feel more blood running down my face, my stitches opened from my pathetic attempts to gain oxygen. As they walked away, I quivered quietly and stood up. Quickly trotting in the other direction. They claimed they would be back, but the farther I was from them, the more time it will take for them to find me right? I was dead wrong.


	3. Allies and Attacks

_Yuki Tora, a confused young demon. However, what happens when she crosses paths with an unknown ally? New OC added! New OC property of: ichigo1508_

Chapter 3: Allies and Attacks

I awoke to the sun blaring in my eyes, and the smell of fresh fish burning on the fire. In my old life, I would never, not ever, eat fish. It was considered a sin to my mind. But at the moment it sounded so tempting. I raised my head up, and saw another girl with dark purple hair and golden colored eyes. Her pale skin glittered slightly in the sunlight, as did her long purple hair. She wore relatively traditional ninja-wear, besides the large shawl draped over her right arm.

"Good morning." Was all that she said to me.

"Um, hi. My names Tora, Yuki. May I ask who you are?"

"Mizuyami, Kai." A simple, yet effective response. So very different from my friends back home.

"Is that fish you're cooking?" I prompted, trying to get more speech out of the stranger. All she did was nod, a simple and efficient way of saying 'yes, now get off my back'. "Okay then."

After a while, she sat a fish on a stick on the cloth in front of me. Chewing thoughtfully, I realized what I had been missing out on back at my home.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I mumbled between bites of the delicious foodstuffs.

"Fish supplies necessary nutrients to our bodies which we are born lacking, and these missing nutrients are mandatory to live without having some sort of health deficiency."

I nodded in agreement. "That would explain my," I stopped to swallow the piece of fish, "heart and stomach issues! But the poison I made as a last-resort suicide would too."

Kai cocked her head to one side, displaying the response to my statement of 'please explain'.

"Well, back in my hometown, we had lots of poisonous plants, and I used to make nearly incurable poisons. I drank a delayed poison, that will only react if I am kidn- er- captured by an enemy, and do not want to reveal a secret." She nodded, understanding.

"I see you are from Kirigakure." She stated. "I am from Sunagakure, but am now a rogue."

"Actually, I'm not from Kirigakure. I'm from a small town, right next to a freshwater lake we call Kage Mizuumi (shadow lake)." She dipped her head.

"You must miss it very much."

"Actually, there are a few reasons I'm very glad I'm not there right now. Not with my new appearance and stuff like that, but then again, I miss my old friends, especially my three best friends, and my parents."

"Hm, I don't remember my family." She said curtly.

"Oh." I thought about it for a moment. "Well, since you saved me from hunger, I'll adopt you as my sister!" I grinned broadly. She looked up sharply, eyes wide, complete shock. "I don't like people feeling like they have nobody because I've been there. So just to let you know, as a sister, I'll always be there for you." I raised my right hand. "Agreed?" She shook it tentatively.

I grinned widely at her. Perfect, a new ally!

"Well, since you're not from a ninja village, better get to training."

I looked up, "What?"

"I'm going to have to train you in the art of the ninja, so you have basic survival skills." I nodded.

—**X—**

"Very well done, Yuki-chan." Kai applauded quietly. I had finally mastered a transformation Jutsu, and had personalized it to my personal appeal.

"What think?" I asked my new sister, flexing my wings away from my soft silver fur, covered in stitches.

"A cat with dragon wings and vicious vampire fangs, as big as a Bengal tiger, who wouldn't be afraid?" She laughed at me as I took off and practiced attacking from above. As I was about to dive, she signaled for me to land in a tree. Out of nowhere, a scythe flew out from behind the trees. Kai quickly dodged it. _ANBU_. I thought, as she had explained to me the ranks and the skills required for each rank. Two people stepped out from behind trees. It was the albino from before, and Kakuzu! _Crap. Kai's gonna get killed._ I jumped down from my branch and attacked head-on. I bit onto the albino's neck, ripping out his throat and clawing at his eyes. He just laughed. He laughed at my attempts to protect someone dear to me. Dropping the remains of his throat and gliding away, I grabbed onto Kai with a talon- paw as Kakuzu sowed his partner's neck back into place.

"Hey, greedy bastard, those eyes look like that girl's, don't they?" He grinned at me.

"Yes _baka_ I realize that. Well girl, looks like you just made our job easier, and led us to a nice bounty also."

"Stay away from my family!" I roared at the two Akatsuki. "If you even touch anyone I know, I will tear you both to shreds and burn the pieces!"

"Ha-ha, a little spitfire. You know who we are, don't you girl? We're Akatsuki, we're not gonna be defeated by a dumbass ex-ANBU and a Genin!"

"Well, if we can't defeat you, I guess we'll just have to die trying, which would ruin your purpose for coming here now, wouldn't it?" I asked politely.

"I couldn't agree more, girl. Hidan, grab that girl and let's get going. We do not have all day." Kakuzu snorted gruffly to the albino man.

"Fine. I'll do it. Damn you're a lazy bastard." Hidan grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Stay back you dumbass!" I hissed as he grew closer, and I backed into a tree. Hidan grabbed Kai, holding his scythe to her throat.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," He laughed, "If you don't come here I slit your little friends throat.

"Like hell you will!" Kai murmured under her breath, kneeing him south of the boarder.

"Fuck bitch! That fucking hurt!" He yelled out in pain.

"If you don't leave me alone, I will make sure you can never have any children. At all." She threatened him. However, I was already down; I didn't want my family to get hurt.

"It's about time, kitty-bitch." Hidan yelled loudly. I shook my head as I returned to a Kung-Fu defense stance. Back at my home, I had taken Wing-chun Kung Fu with my Sifu, and had excelled. No one around here would know Chinese defense and attack moves. I had tested it on my new sister. However, my experience was limited, and we both knew it very well. I exchanged an apologetic glance with her, noticing her face was deadpanned, and she just shook her head at me, not speaking, not allowing any hint of emotion through her golden honey-colored eyes.


	4. Surrender Now, or End up Alone

Once again, I do not own this series! This is ENTIRELY fan-based, thank's for reading! -J.M.

I looked over at Kai. She shook her head solemnly at me, and we separated quickly. As she was a former ANBU member, she had instructed me in ANBU level techniques that could relate to my Water and Lightening based chakra. I could use a unique combination of something very similar to Chidori and Rasengan. We regrouped behind a large waterfall that was located about two miles away from our original camp.

Because I had been trained extensively over the past few weeks, my muscles hurt like never before. The intense strain I had put on my body was beginning to show, and I had slowed down dramatically. My Nii-chan looked over at me sympathetically.

"Yuki-imouto-chan, I know you are in pain. And I know how painful it is for you to manage your Justus. So for now we're going to take a small break from the battle I have two Kage Bunshins out there fighting in our places, but they will notice eventually." She pulled out her Bingo Book, and flipped through the battered pages. "Look here." Pointing down at the picture of the albino man, Hidan, she read part of his stats. "Immortal, devout Jashinist, bestowed power through drawing the symbol of his religion on the ground in blood, and tasting the blood of his enemies." She fanned through the rest of the book. "And then theres nothing about the other one. What did you say his name was?"

"Kakuzu."

Looking between the pages again, she shook her head. "Nothing. Not a single record of him. So we have an immortal, and a S-Ranked criminal whose abilities are unknown to us, or anyone. "

I groaned under my breath. Why does this happen to us? What God did we piss off to deserve to be killed by an idiotic albino immortal religious freak? And what do we give them to get them off our backs?

"They say they want me, right?" I inquired again.

"Yes. They established that a while ago." Kai prompted me with a head nod to continue.

"If we give them what they want, then they'll go away. So why not just let them take me 'by surprise' so that they can say they caught me 'fairly' and I can claim I was caught off guard?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes, and saw the spark of determination that dominated them.

"Just-" she began, pausing to think"-don't get hurt, okay Yuki-imouto-chan? I could never live with my sole family being dead."

"I promise." I bit my lower lip. Feeling the tears start to fill my eyes."You're the best Nii-chan a damned soul could ever ask for!"

"Thanks Yu-chan. Now go. Before we become too emotional to live through this!" She hissed at me, slapping my back as I walked away from the waterfall. Leaning against a tree, I relaxed a bit, and listened to the sounds of the falling waters, and the brooke. I could hear people coming closer with every step. Two steady rhythms, each at its own pace. Bringing forth my destiny in this world of ninjas and criminals.

**-X-**

**Author: Oooh! Spooky now,eh? Haha, been a while since I've commented. Im sorry that this chapter is so short. Im away at a camp and using a MAC, with which I am technologically challenged. And not getting ANY sleep thanks to showers at 1:35 and I am 3 hours ahead of my original time zone. So, this is gonna be a fun week**

**ANBU's Golden Lioness: Tell them about my epicness in the next chapter!**

**Author: Nope. But I will tell them this: next chapter is in HITOMI HIRAKU'S point of view. So, prepare for a unique turn of events going back in time from right now!**

**Boo Reader: Haha, you are really MAC-retarded Ja-D!**

**Author: Urgh, don't remind me Boo…. Seriously. Anyway, on to fun filled days at Spy Museums and the Embassy of Japan in DC! Super excited for… well here it's **_**TODAY! **_** Happy 2-24-2011 to all my amazing followers especially ichigo1508 who is a steady supporter of my story… JUST IN! A new source of information tells me that my roommate, the lovely Emma (aka Gringo-Chan) likes my story so far! This is exciting news and, as you can see, is amazing here in DC. Also, I wish you all a happy week, and a lurvely.. HEY! SOMEONE GET HAKU AWAY FROM THOSE ICE SCULPTURES!**

**Haku: awww….. ^sad face^**

**Author: NO ICE FOR YOU! So, if you wanna follow me on Twitter sometime that would be awesome too. I'm FINALLY getting a twitter, so if you're interested in a piece of fanart I may be coloring in, an animation I might be working on, or the story and you just wanna bug me, follow me on twitter. Or I'll do terrible things to this child OC, Hanna**

**Hanna: Dwon't worry about me fwolkes. Im fictionwal.**

**Author: BUT THE PAIN WILL BE MORE THAN REAL! So follow me on twitter, look up Jayde Malao. Its that simple people. That simple. **


	5. Hitomi Hiraku meets Umi!

**Author: Hello y'all! It's me, I know, it's been a while, so the next chapter (after this one) is gonna be EXTRA LONG! I promise! (And to think this story began with an urge to write something about suicide, who woulda thought?)**

My waist-length black and golden hair twisted slightly in the wind around my home. I felt the warm tears running down my cheeks, so suddenly, that I almost jumped out of my skin in shock. Sitting on the shingled rooftop of my house, I listened as my brother; John was running through the empty woods, yelling my name. Lightning bolted across the sky, creating an unearthly face in the now grey infinity above me. Again, lightning in the same place, creating the face of a demon, a smirk across its face. It appeared to be coming closer to me as the lightning became bigger, and suddenly, the clouds shifted, twisting to create the shape of a large many-tailed wolf.

"So: Hiraku, Hitomi; you miss her. Am I right?" The large figure seemed to purr out at me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I cried up at the dark clouds, shifting shape from a wolf to a mighty eagle in the sky.

"My name is Umi, demon, creator of life and death, and of mortal punishment." The changing demonic figure replied swiftly, transforming into a tiger with five tails, "You miss your best friend: Tora, Yuki."

My head bowed in defeat. I missed her, she was one of the first true people I had met, hyper on the outside, calm and collected on the inside, she had kept me as _me_. "Yes! I miss her! She was my best friend and one of my first few! Can I bring her back at all?" I howled at the figure.

"She is alive, Hitomi. And she will need guidance." I closed my eyes, blinking back tears _alive._ The word resonated through my head.

"Her funeral was _yesterday_! Don't lie to me!" I cried out, holding my head in my hands, my feet dangling off the side of the cold roof.

"No, she is alive, and in grave danger. You remember all those animes you watched? _NARAUO_ was it? No, no, that's not right it was" Umi left off for a dramatic pause, wasting a good bit of my temper, "_NARUTO_, yes, that's right, _NARUTO_. She is trapped in their universe, which is perfectly parallel to yours. I can take you to a new friend of hers."

"Take me to _her_, so that I know you aren't lying to me!" I shouted back.

"Sorry, I can't I would be _interfering _with fate." She whispered as her figure, a seven tailed fox now, disappeared into the distant clouds.

A white-hot light filled my senses, searing my eyes and sense of touch. My hands burned, my joints ached, my hair was suddenly lighter than it had been. And I found myself in the forests, a waterfall nearby, and a purple-haired girl leaning against a tree, as if waiting for me.

"Uh…" I began, but was cut off short as I saw the hitai-ate around her neck. _Hidden Sand Village_ I knew off instinct. _Scratched through, means she's a rogue, I'm totally screwed over_. The girl began to slowly walk over to me, as I began backing away slowly. She opened her mouth to speak to me.

**-X-**

**Author: HAHA! CLIFF HANGER! In chapter 7 I'll let you know what goes on with Hitomi and 'the Rogue' (AKA Kai!) Sorry it took so long to update... long camps and stuff (boot camp coming up for three days on the 27th and such... oye vey) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Captured!

**A few hours earlier…. Back to Yuki's POV!**

As I leaned against the dark-brown oak tree, a strand of my black hair fell into my eyes. The footsteps were steadily becoming louder, as was the argument ensuing.

"I told you those were shadow clones, Hidan."

"Seriously, Kakuzu, they were fucking convincing for shadow clones! You even took a while to figure it out! So you better not blame me for them getting away you greedy bastard!" The obnoxious voice snarled out angrily.

I sighed and closed my eyes, pretending to sleep, only slightly hidden by the tree, and letting my hand and foot show into their probable line of sight. The footsteps suddenly stopped and I heard a small thump, probably the albino Jashinist not noticing Kakuzu had stopped. A warm tear fell from my face, but I quickly wiped it away. A plan doesn't fail if it's set up right. Set it up, see your point, and execute. I'll be back with my sister within the year. And we'll meet up somewhere. Telepathy, that's how we'll know what to do. She goes to Iwagakure, and I'll go and find her there someday soon.

The presence behind me grew stronger, as a large hand wrapped itself nearly all the way around my face. The bitter smell of chloroform reached me, and I became groggy. _Well now, I was definitely __**not**__ expecting this_. I could still see a little bit, but a headache threatened to attack. Chloroform does not, in fact, knock you out completely, but rather, it makes one groggy, or even makes one pass out. The journey to their base did not take very long, and I assumed this was before the Shippuden version of _NARUTO_, so of course they base was close by. The river probably fed the waterway around their base. I mentally face palmed myself as I realized that what I had just come up with was probably the most obvious answer that I should have figured it out much sooner. A large rock moved out of the way when Hidan made the sign_ bird_. The two partners quickly jumped inside, and set me down on the stone floor. A slightly holographic voice echoed through the cavern.

"Kakuzu. Hidan. Is this the girl? _Yuki_ wasn't it?"

"Yes Leader-sama."

"And you do realize she is listening to our conversation at this moment, am I right?" The apparent leader asked. I stayed as still as possible, trying not to let them realize that I was indeed awake and fully conscious.

"Wait, what? The bitch is awake?" Hidan sounded like he had just woken up from a cat nap and had no idea what was going on around him. I smirked at his reaction on the inside. How little he actually knew. It was surprising to me how an idiot like him had gotten into Akatsuki.

"Yes Leader-sama. At least, I did." Kakuzu glared at his partner, emphasizing how he knew Hidan was good for nothing except for stating the obvious. A hard kick to my ribs jolted me out of my inner happiness, and I whimpered slightly at the force. "Girl, get up." Kakuzu's gruff voice muttered.

"Well, for crying out loud." I mumbled, "You could have been a bit nicer about that. What am I? A human piñata, seriously, be nicer of I'll tear you limb from limb, then bury you so that you can't put yourself together." I got up and put my pale hands on my green-spandex shorts colored hips. "So, what can I do for you boys? Don't tell me I'm a demon vessel, 'cause I'm not."

Hidan couldn't help but smirk at my comment about my being a human piñata, "You know what? I may like this bitch."

"Shut it. My name's not Bitch, it's Yuki, use it, or I will rip you into 500 pieces, burn them, and then scatter the ashes. Looked it up, and that is how you kill an 'immortal'." I glanced back at Kakuzu, "And that, Zombie, is how you can possibly kill him in the future. Don't forget it now, because I don't say things twice. Anyway, why am I here?"  
"It is because," The leader – Pein- cleared his throat, "you may have certain… abilities. That may benefit Akatsuki." _And Madara's plan_. He mentally added, though I could see it in his Rinnegan.

"Very well then. I am assuming that there is more than just having 'abilities that may benefit the Akatsuki.' What is the catch?"

"You must fight one of the main members." Pein began.

"Who? I can find out what they look like on my own. Tell me a name and I can find them on my own."

A moment of silence ensued while the leader of Akatsuki stopped to think, "Kisame. Hoshigaki, Kisame."

"Ah yes, he is partnered with… Uchiha, Itachi. He has small yellow eyes, gills, and bluish-grey skin. Carries around… Samehada. Former of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Am I correct to assume that?" Pein nodded suspiciously. "Bingo book." I told him, holding up my index finger as if I were lecturing a child on what to eat and what not to eat.

"Very well then. He is in his room. I am relatively sure you can guess which one." I nod and begin walking towards the neatly cut secondary cave, nearly invisible behind some boulders. _Which would explain how I didn't see it when I started watching NARUTO Shippuden_.

**HAHAHAHA! WIN! Today was 4/25/11 DAY OF SILENCE! 25 YEARS OF FIGHTING, 25 HOURS OF SILENCE! ****.com/**** [w w w (dot) invisiblechildren (dot) com]**


	7. Meeting Two More

I could feel an anime sweat drop forming on my forehead. The doors looked identical, the walls looked identical, and the hallway was dark. _I can find the room my foot_. I thought. I sighed loudly and slid down the wall with my hand over my face. Some form of member identification would have been nice. Like 'oh, Kisame's room is two doors down on the right!' would have been lovely. I grimaced again as footsteps began echoing towards me, and then tripped over me. _This is not my day_. I looked to the side to see a surprised blond female-like member.

"Who are you, un?" The member asked.

"It's common courtesy to give one's own name first. But anyway, I am Tora, Yuki." I told –what was apparently a guy.

"Oh yeah, the girl who looks like Kakuzu, yeah. That makes more sense, un." He replied, "I'm Deidara by the way. You looking for someone?"

"Yup, Hoshigaki, Kisame." I waved my hand at the doors. "But, although it's so _obvious_ I cannot seem to find his room."

"Fish-face, yeah? Second door down to the right." I mentally face palmed myself. _Really? REALLY? Oh well._

"Thanks Deidara-san." He smiled at me, helped me up, and continued on his merry way. I walked away too, counted two doors, and knocked.

"Who is it?" A almost shark-like voice inquired from within.

"New prospect member, Tora, Yuki." I introduced myself through the door. "I'm supposed to fight you at some point in time?"

The door flew open to reveal a shark-like man in his mid-thirties, wearing what looked like makeshift pajamas. He grinned, revealing the sharp teeth that are the signature of all of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"Ah! So you're Yuki! Seem a bit short to me…" He crouched down a bit, and my face turned red with anger.

"I'm not short." I hissed at him, "You are just too tall to be normal. You're also too… blue."

"Meh, I think we'll get along fine if you make it in." He grinned again and ruffled my long hair. I attempted to slap his hand away, only smacking myself on the nose. I sighed and resigned myself to the hair-based assault.

"You know, just for ruining my hair, I'm gonna beat you." I glared at him. He smirked one last time before turning around and walking into the room.

"Wanna join me, Yuki? Itachi's gone for now, off talking to Leader-sama and Zetsu about something involving the masked idiot known as Tobi." He rolled his eyes. "You'll meet him soon enough." I walked into the room, and realized it was perfectly clean on one side, which was obviously Itachi's, but Kisame's side? It wasn't one you'd see in a television show… more like a teenagers with socks on the lampshade and everything everywhere. Finding a clean spot on the bed, I sat down crossing my legs in that criss-cross-applesauce way they teach in preschool. Resting my elbow on my left knee, I lean my head against my hand and stare out the window.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asks me. I nod immediately, _no I'm not!_ I want to say it out loud. _I was just captured by S-ranked criminals, forced to join their organization, abandon my only family in this dimension, and fight a famous swordsman. I am not okay!_


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**Really, really quick note!  
**

**Hey guy's it's me! Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, I've been busy with finals, chemistry, and new friends. ****I will upload more over the summer (which starts for me on Wednesday, June 15, five days before that wonderful sweet sixteen! Getting my permit and such, so I am very excited for this summer, and I should be able to update ALL of my stories, and update ONE ONCE A WEEK. So with one every week, it should go well. I'm posting this in all my stories, in case you read more than one and you see a new chapter, so for now don't get your hopes up. I love you all and please review, no flames, please. Helpful/supportive criticism is wanted! Read my other fanfictions if you have not gotten the chance!**

**~Jayde. M. Malao (on neopets I am sonoruslove, same for DragonFable, and I am Hidan-Rox-666 on deviantART if you get bored on my fanfictions and want to see my RPGs, RP on the Warrior Cats of Darkclan Guild on neopets, and my random artworks (which will also be uploaded more of this summer!)) **

**Finally: SOME AKATSUKI FACES**

**Zetsu [(^|^)]**

**Itachi -/_\-**

**Pein -::- or ^::^**

**Kisame = =**

**Tobi (o))**

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**_


	9. Oh Shit

**Author: Hey guys. Just wanted to warn you if this chapter isn't as good as it was going to be. I was working on it FOREVER! But I had to start from scratch as of 05/10/2012 because the computer I had it on was updated and lost all the data saved on it… So pooh. I was SO EXCITED about it too! I was nearly DONE! ;3;**

Chapter Eight: A Light at the End of the Tunnel

"So… um… Kai-san… You knew my best friend, Yuki?" I asked the purple haired rogue ninja.

"Yes. She adopted me as a sister."

"Hm, that sounds like Yuki… but… where is she now?" I pulled my black and gold hair out of my eyes, and tied it into a ponytail.

"She was….. captured." Kai sighed and continued walking with me. "By the Akatsuki."

I completely froze in my tracks. _Akatsuki! No, no no no no NO! Not poor Yuki!_ "Why did they want her?"

"Who knows. She has an extraordinary amount of chakra within her body, and she is blessed by the goddess Umi, meaning that she has the power to do anything she wishes."

"Interesting… is there anything new about her, aside from the chakra and being blessed by Umi-san?" I asked quietly, finally relaxing in the new environment.

"She does have some… strange physical attributes. Her face has been covered in stitches. According to her, Umi decided that would be her punishment, unless she can learn about true love in the strangest places, then her body will resort to normal, though she will still have the chakra and blessings of Umi." Kai responded. Well, she definitely straightforward and to the point."

"Alright." We continued walking until we came to a cave behind a waterfall, I went inside, and saw artwork on the walls. It looked exactly like Yuki's drawings back home. "W-was she here?"

"Yes. This was where we were living, before she was captured." I sat down and put one hand on my face. _Oh my Kami... Yuki… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you most needed me…__** Your apology is accepted… at least by me, Hitomi. **__Umi-san! __**Don't fret, child. I can watch over Yuki too. And you'll be able to tell her how sorry you are soon enough.**__ Really? __**Yes, young one. Now then, rest, and I shall keep the fate in line to ensure you meet again.**__ Thank you, Umi-san._

_**POV SKIP**_

"Kisame, your room looks like something out of a com-erm, I mean manga!" I laughed.

"How so?"

"Well, you see, there is a perfectly straight line between your side of the room, you know, the messy, unclean side, and then there's Itachi's side, which is so meticulously put together, I can't hardly believe that someone actually lives over there!" I giggled like a maniac. His booming laughter joined me.

"Hehe, you're right, kiddo!" He ruffled my hair again with his large, blue hands.

"HEY! STOP THAT! And stop calling me 'kiddo'!" I yelled jokingly. He smiled, and the door to the room opened, as Itachi Uchiha walked into the room.

"Yo! Itachi! This is the newest possible member, Tora, Yuki!" Kisame called out to his teammate. "Even with the lack of humor you've got, it's hard not to appreciate this kid!"

Itachi looked over at me. "She seems a bit young to be in a criminal organization… don't you think, Kisame?"

"I will have you know that I was sixteen a few months ago, but with the age Umi-kami added to me for my physical appearance, I'm about thirty seven! Hence, I am NOT too young!" I pointed out to the deadpan Uchiha. _At least Madara isn't as monotone and deadpan…_

"You do not act your age then."

"Oh go choke on a bird bone you family-killing jerkface!"

Itachi glared at me. "What did you say?"

"Oh shit…"


End file.
